Show Luo
Perfil thumb|250px|Show Lo *'Nombre artístico:' Show Lo *'Nombre real:' 羅志祥 / Luo Zhi Xiang *'Nombre en inglés:' Alan Luo *'Apodos:' Xiao Zhu *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor, Presentador, Actor, Modelo y Empresario. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Keelung, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 70kg *Tipo de sangre':' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Relación sentimental: '''Grace Chow *'Agencia:' **Capitol Records: (EMI) (2007-presente) **Pony Canyon (2011-Presente) Biografía Nació en una familia que formaba parte de la música y el espectáculo. Comenzó a tocar la batería a la tierna edad de 3 y salía al escenario con sus padres cuando era niño. Él es muy famoso por su apodo, Xiao Zhu (小猪, que significa 'pequeño cerdito'), porque durante sus años de escuela, él era un niño regordete. Ganó un premio de plata en un concurso de canto cuando tenía sólo 7 años. Se unió al "4 Heavenly Kings Imitation Concert" en 1995, imitando a Aaron Kwok, tras lo cual se las arregló para afianzar su 1er lugar. Pronto, en 1996, Show, junto con otros 3 concursantes del reality show, forman "4 Heavenly Kings de Taiwan" y lanzarán su 1er álbum ese mismo año. El grupo estuvo activo en los años siguientes, antes de separarse en 1998. En el mismo año, junto con Show Ou Di(que es también uno de los "4 Heavenly Kings de Taiwán"), formaron "Romeo" y participó activamente en él hasta el año 2000. En 2003, debutó como solista y lanzó su primer álbum 'Show Time' y desde entonces ha trabajado en una variedad de géneros, incluyendo hip hop, R&B. También ha colaborado con cantantes como Jolin Tsai, Jay Chou, Vivian Hsu y muchas otras celebridades. Su madre es una princesa aborigen de Taiwán de Amis tribu. Debido a su origen étnico, a menudo se refiere a sí mismo como el príncipe Amis. Dramas *ShenZhen (Roommate Daries) (HTV, 2014) *Hi My Sweetheart (GTV, 2009) *Hot Shot (CTV, 2008) *Corner with Love (CTV, 2007) *The Outsiders 2 (GTV, 2004) *Hi Shang Ban Nu Lang (CTV, 2003) *Spicy Hot Teacher (CTS, 2000) *Girls Go Forward (CTS, 2000) *The Youth of Liang Shan Bo and Zhu Ying Tai (CTV, 2000) *When We Are Nesting Together (Public TV, 2000) Temas para Dramas *''Deal With Your Love (从爱发落) para ShenZhen (Roommate Daries) (2014) *''Goodbye Stranger (再见陌生人)'' para ShenZhen (Roommate Daries) (2014) *''Love Doesn't Go One-Way (爱不单行)'' para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *''Head Over Heels in Love (爱疯头)'' para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *''Biological Clock (生理時鐘)'' para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *''In Your Eyes (junto a Rainie Yang)'' para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *''Ge Zhong Qiang Shou (箇中強手)'' para Hot Shot (2008) *''Ai Zhuan Jiao (愛轉角)'' para Corner with Love (2007) *''Hui Se Kong Jian (灰色空間)'' para The Outsiders 2 (2004) *''Ni Shuo Ni De Wo Shuo Wo De (妳說妳的 我說我的)'' para Hi Shang Ban Nu Lang (2003) Películas *bleeding steel (2017) *The Mermaid (2016) *Go Fighting! (2016) *Who Is Your Dish 2015 (2015) *Bringing Joy Home 2015 (2015) *Bringing Joy Home 2014 (2014) *Who Is Your Dish (2013) *Bringing Joy Home 2013 (2013) *Journey to the West: Conquering the Demons (2013) *Bringing Joy Home (2012) *Heartbeat Love (2012) *Button Man *Two and Half Detectives - There are Ghosts in the School's Backyard *A Marvellous Detective (2004) *Expect a Miracle (2001) Discografía 'Taiwan' 'Álbums' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Premios Curiosidades *'Color favorito: '''verde limón. *'Idiomas:' mandarín, japonés, taiwanés y coreano (basico). *'Instrumentos:' piano, guitarra, batería. *Conductor del programa "100% Entertainment (娛樂百分百)", junto con Huang Hong Sheng. *Su padre es de origen chino y su madre es aborigen amis (una de las minorías indígenas en Taiwán). *Bautizado como "rey de baile" de Taiwán. *Se caracteriza por "torturar" a Alien Huang (su compañero de 100% entretenimiento) cuando va al programa Rainie Yang, ya que se pasa el programa entero, haciéndose el que coquetea con Rainie, haciéndole chistes pesados a él y a ambos. *En su programa "100% Entertainment (娛樂百分百)", ha tenido invitados como Super Junior, SHINee,Lee Min Ho, Koo Hye Sun,VIXX, entre otros.. *Lleva una gran amistad con Rainie Yang. *En una entrevista, Rainie Yang reveló la "Fobia" a los pies que tiene Show y él añadió: "Si la chica que me gusta tiene todo en 100 puntos pero sus pies no me gustan, terminaría inmediatamente con ella". Él también dijo que él lleva a las chicas que le gustan a un restaurante en el que sea necesario quitarse los zapatos, ¡Sólo para verle los pies! *En una entrevista se le cuestionó el porqué no ha hecho más dramas después del éxito que tuvo con "Hi, My Sweetheart" y él respondió que era porque aún no le habían presentado un guión que lo convenciera, ya que quiere crecer como actor e interpretar diferentes personajes. *A finales del 2011 se dio a conocer la lista de los discos mas vendidos, y Show se colocó por tercer año consecutivo en el primer puesto. *En un evento que se llevo a cabo en China, una de las fans presentes le preguntó qué cómo se sentía colaborando con artistas de la parte continental (China) a lo que respondió: "No hay necesidad de hacer tal separación, todos somos chinos" éstas declaraciones provocaron que sus fans de Taiwán le llenaran de insultos y comentarios negativos sus redes sociales y además, muchos de ellos lo dejaron de seguir. Sin embargo,se convirtió en el artista taiwanés con más seguidores en la plataforma china Weibo. *Es el artista que más seguidores tiene en Weibo, al contar con más de ocho millones, dejando en segundo y tercer lugar a Aaron Yan y Jiro Wang. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Página Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en chino Galería Show_Luo1.jpg Show_Luo2.jpg Show_Luo3.jpg Show_Luo4.jpg Show_Luo5.jpg Show_Luo6.jpg Show_Luo7.jpg Show_Luo8.jpg Videografía 'Taiwán' Show Lou - Hot Shot|Hot Shot Show Lou - I'll Get Used To It|I'll Get Used To It Show Lou - Only You|Only You Show Lou - Head Over Heels|Head Over Heels Show Lou - SHOW|SHOW Show Luo - Count on Me|Count on Me Show Luo - DANTE|DANTE Show Luo - Anonymous Sad|Anonymous Sad 'Japón''' Show Luo - Runner|Runner Show Luo - Magic|Magic Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWRapero Categoría:TWBailarín Categoría:TWCompositor Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWSolista